The new crew
by JK Willett
Summary: Brian's old crew shows up at race wars. Letty's father confronts Dom about his cheating ways.
1. Default Chapter

Hey people this is just something that I couldn't get out of my head. I thought I'd put it up and see what you all think about it, I have a rough idea where its going to lead but if you have an idea let me know. Just warning you now I won't be updating for at least two weeks because I have end of year exams in three weeks.

"Where's Brian?" Dominic asked Mia as he walked past her heading for the drink cooler beside Vince. The entire team was at race wars waiting for Jesse to come back from his race.

"Saw him headed towards where the Tran's set up camp" Letty answered from behind him.

"He went there after Jesse started his race with Tran" Vince added.

Dominic looked over to where Lance Tran stood with several others in their crew. Brian was at the back of the group with a few that Dominic had never seen before. He assumed that they were more of Johnny's cousin, how and why Brian was talking and looking as though he was right at home with them Dominic didn't know and this scared him. He didn't trust the Tran's or anyone in their crew.

Before he could contemplate Brian's action's any further; Leon came running up to them yelling that Jesse had lost the race to Tran. Also dropping the bomb that Jesse had raced Johnny for slips. Before Dominic could say anything else he was in an argument with Johnny Tran which quickly turned into a punch up.

An hour later Dominic was lead to his trailer with the help of Leon and Vince. Mia and Letty walked behind them constantly switching between bitching at him for starting the fight and telling him what a good job he did of beating the shit out of Johnny. Inside the trailer, no one spoke while Mia went about finding the first aid kit to tend to Dominic's wounds.

"Where have you been?" Dominic asked roughly when Brian entered the trailer.

"Settling things with the security guys" Brian answered softly. He didn't mention that he had stopped by the Tran camp to give Johnny a piece of his mind. Brian knew better then to tell the team that.

"We should go find Jesse before Tran goes after him" Leon announced standing up.

"Their not going to be chasing him" Brian stated watching Letty watch Mia tend to Dominic's hands.

"What does that mean?" Leon asked confused etched into his face.

"It means that Johnny's in no condition to chase after him and Lance isn't stupid enough to piss his cousin off even if it would please Johnny" Brian told him. He didn't want to add to the answer knowing that it would lead to a whole other set of questions by telling them how he knew this.

"Johnny's not the head of the family like he want's people to think. Unfortunately for Johnny though the head of the family is here," Brian added.

"How do you know that?" Mia asked not looking up from what she was doing.

"I have a friend that's high up with the Tran's " Brian said simply.

"Who?" Dominic asked.

"Adam Tran" Brian said simply.

"How do you know him?" Dominic asked surprised. He didn't know that much about Adam Tran but what he did know was enough to make him not want to mess with the man.

"I grew up with him in Barstow" Brian said shortly. Everyone in the trailer turned to look at him in shock.

"Why all the shocked faces?" Brian asked smirking. He really didn't need to ask they question, Brian knew what his best friends reputation was. Brian knew that his best friend could be scary when he wanted to be, but Brian also knew something that he was sure that the team didn't know. Which was that Brian could be just as scary as his friend could, if not more so.

"From what we've been told his worse then his cousins Johnny and Lance. There were some rumors that he is the leader of the OTR" Mia said looking up from beside Dominic. Brian frowned at this, Johnny wasn't Adam's cousin, and Brian would have thought that if people in LA knew that Adam was worse then Johnny then Johnny would have made it known.

"Adam isn't Johnny's cousin, their actually brother's" Brian said smirking.

The rest of the team looked at him in shock. They didn't know whether to believe him or not. Dominic was about to ask another question when a phone began to ring. Brian reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Reading the caller ID, his stomach fell seeing Adam's number.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Brian said into the phone. He moved towards the door only to have his way blocked by Vince. Sighing Brian moved back and sat at the table opposite Letty.

"Oh come on Adam, you can't seriously tell me that Johnny wouldn't listen to you. The fool is afraid of you for crying out loud" Brian yelled startling the team.

"Send Allan and Jo-Jo out after Johnny and Lance and tell them not to bother coming back until they find them. Send Matt and Brandon after Jesse; tell them to check his usually haunts and my warehouse. Adam pray the assholes don't get near Jesse" Brian said into the phone before roughly throwing the phone down on the table.

Brian muttered angrily to himself, shifting so that his elbows rested on the table and his head in his hands.

"I get the feeling that he only had bad news" Letty chuckled.

"Yeah very bad, you know it amazes me that a man who is feared by people can not manage to control his own brother" Brian scoffed looking up from his hands.

"Why is it that Adam does as you say, I didn't think he took orders from no one" Mia said curiously looking at her one-time lover.

"Because we've been best friends since we were kids and when we got into racing and shit I was the faster one, he organised I raced we ruled the street races back home" Brian stated distractedly. A phone rang again and Brian quickly reached over for his phone, seeing the caller ID as Adam's. His hoped his friend had good news for him.

"This had better be good," Brian said into his phone. Brian's stomach fell as his friend told him that he hadn't found Jesse yet but that the man that had been like a father to them was here at race wars.

"He chose now to want to meet Dominic, bloody hell, did you tell him what's going on!" Brian exclaimed standing up from his seat.

"Fine! All right bring him over to the trailer, don't bother looking for my skyline cause it's not here, Letty's Nissan is here though. I'll see you when you get here" Brian sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Your father's a pain in the ass Letty" Brian stated looking down at the woman.

"How do you know my father?" Letty asked.

"They lived next door to me when we were growing up, he's the closest thing my brothers and I had to a father and his now on the way here to meet your boyfriend. A boyfriend that just got into a punch up, great impression that's going to make" Brian said leaning down in front of Letty.

Letty looked into Brian's eyes and could see the truth there; also there was something she couldn't name. Letty thought it was a mixture of love, pain and a few other emotions but didn't comment on it.

"What is he doing at race wars?" Letty asked curious as to why he would be here and wanting to meet Dominic now. After all Letty and Dominic had been together for the past 6 years and in that time her father had never came to LA to meet her boyfriend.

"Because he wants to meet Dominic, wants to meet the man that his daughter has chosen to date for so long" Brian answered roughly. He didn't add that Johnny and Lance told Adam, who in turn told Mario, that Dominic had been caught cheating again. He didn't add that because it wasn't known to anyone of the team other then Dominic and Dominic did not know that Brian knew about this. Brian wasn't going to be the one that told Letty that Dominic had cheated again. In fact Brian was sure that Mario had come to force Dominic to tell Letty that he had been unfaithful to her. Brian felt sure that that was why Mario had come up to race wars.

"I take it your not exactly happy about that?" Mia asked, she was confused by Brian's behaviour. She had thought that they had had something more then just a one night stand but the way that he was watching Letty and the way that he treated Letty, Mia could tell that there was something more to Brian then he had let on. Mia was almost jealous that he paid such attention to Letty instead of her. After all she was the one that he asked out and Letty did already have a boyfriend.

"Let's just put it this way, Johnny hasn't exactly painted a good picture to Mario of Dominic. And for the last couple of years Alex and Adam have been running several routines the main one being 'she should leave him and come home'. It's kinda getting a bit old if you know what I mean" Brian explained.

"The other being that if I go home, you should try and take Dominic's place" Letty finished for him.

"Yeah pretty much" Brian said smirking. Dominic and the rest of the team looked from Brian to Letty shocked that Letty's father and/or brother would try and tell Letty who she could date.

"I didn't think that Letty's father would be like that" Mia stated to no one in particular.

"Well he just wants the best and I have to admit that X and Adam exaggerated a bit in what they told Mario about Dominic. Besides Mario wouldn't try and set her up, he'd just promote me a little more then usual" Brian explained watching Letty for her reaction. He knew that as soon as Alex saw her and got her alone he was going to try and talk her into dumping Dominic.

"And I bet you wouldn't to stop him either" Dominic said coldly. Brian turned his attention away from Letty and turned to give the other man a glare.

"If I wanted Letty, she'd be mine already but I don't get with woman who already have boyfriends. And if I did I wouldn't use her father or her brother to get her. Nor would I look elsewhere for anything" Brian told him in an equally cold voice.

Letty looked up when Brian said the last part, Dominic hadn't cheated in years why would Brian bring that up now for, Letty thought to herself. Letty didn't want to believe that Brian had caught Dominic cheating on her and didn't tell her. She thought that Brian was her friend and would tell her if something like that happened. Looking at Dominic Letty got the feeling that Brian had said something he didn't expect him to, what part exactly was the question or should that be the answer that scared Letty.

Dominic was about to retaliate but stopped when the door to the trailer opened. Vince moved away from the door as an older man walked in. The man was of Spanish descent and still relatively well built for his age, which only looked to be about 60 years old. Instantly the older man studied the men in the room. When his eyes came to rest on Brian, he stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards.

"Back off Brian" The old man muttered under his breath. Brian looked from Dominic to the old man and then stepped backwards, moving to sit back down across from Letty.

"Papi" Letty said standing up and hugging her father.

"Baby girl, how are you? You've grown so much. I really wish that you'd come home more often," Mario Rodriguez said hugging his daughter tightly. Mario looked over her shoulder and caught sight of Brian's glaring face and figured that he had walked in at the right time.

"Papi, what are you doing here?" Letty asked.

"I was invited to come and watch some of my boys race when I realised that you and your friends would be here as well, I figured I would stop and finally meet this Dominic that I have heard so much about" Mario said looking lovingly at his daughter.

"Also I'm curious as to why one of my boys is here yet his car is not" Mario said looking over at Brian.

"Brought the supra instead" Brian said bluntly. "The team and I built the supra together after I bet slips and lost a car which got blown up by little Johnny" Brian added seeing Mario's confused face. Mario still looked confused but nodded anyway and gave Brian a look that told him he'd have to explain further later.

"You lost a race?" Mario asked, his expression clearly said he didn't believe it.

"Yeah I lost a race, no big deal" Brian said firmly, hoping that Mario didn't ask anymore questions that could blow his cover.

"Alright then, Leticia why don't you introduce me to all of these people" Mario said nudging his daughter.

Letty introduced her father to everyone, leaving Dominic to last. Letty could see it her father's eyes that he did not like the fact that Dominic was covered in bruises. Dominic asked everyone else to leave and let them talk, but Brian refused to leave.

"Brian, go catch up with Alex he has something of yours I'm sure you'd like to see again" Mario told him smiling up at the man he thought of as a son. Brian looked down at the older man and sighed knowing that he would not win an argument against him.

Leaving the trailer Brian walked towards where the rest of team sat by Leon's skyline.

"They kick you out of the trailer to?" Leon asked seeing Brian.

"What was that about if Letty was your woman you wouldn't look else where for anything. Dominic hasn't cheated on Letty in two years" Vince asked stepping closer to Brian so that no one else would over hear them.

"Yeah well here's a news flash, he has and some of my people caught him out" Brian said coldly.

"I gotta go, here are the keys to the supra" Brian said handing the keys to Vince. Brian turned to walk away from the group, heading for where Alex and Adam had set up camp. He was curious to see what Alex had of his.

"Brian!" Vince called out.

Brian turned back around to see Vince jogging up to him.

"What?"

"Don't go telling Let about catching Dominic, it'll break her" Vince told him.

"I won't be telling her. He will be, why do you think Mario's here for?" Brian said looking into Vince's face. Brian could tell that he didn't like that idea.

"You serious?" Vince asked.

"Mario knows Dominic cheated, he doesn't want anyone other then Dominic telling her which means he'll demand that he tell her today. It's been a couple of years since our crew came to race wars and we plan to race and to celebrate our wins. Letty will be partying with us and there's no doubt that she'll run into the woman that Dominic cheated on her with." Brian said evenly.

"Fuck" Vince muttered

"Yeah so prepare everyone for it" Brian told him. Brian turned and continued on his way towards his destination.

Meanwhile back in the trailer, Dominic expected the typical father-interrogating-daughters-boyfriend questions.

"Leticia, would you please give Dominic and myself a few minutes?" Mario asked sweetly.

"Papi, what are you going to do?" Letty asked suspiciously, she'd didn't like the look in her fathers eyes.

"Leticia I have a something I need to discuss with your boyfriend that is to vulgar for a ladies ears" Mario answered ushering his daughter towards the door. After shutting the door again, Mario turned his attention back to Dominic who was still sitting on the trailer's bed.

"You know Letty is a big girl she can handle a few dirty words" Dominic said smirking, he was surprised that Letty had listened to her father. She usually hated being told she couldn't do or listen to something.

"Yes I realise that while in LA she has been exposed to certain things that I wished she had never been exposed to" Mario conceded walking slowly towards where Dominic sat.

"Now, I have always taught my son and the boys I call my sons that cheating on a woman is the worst thing a man could ever do to the one that they love. Yet you Dominic, from what I have been told, have been caught cheating on my daughter several times. I was told that the last time you cheated was two years ago but I'm told by several of my boys that you cheated once again with Annabelle Tran" Mario started. As he spoke he studied Dominic's expression and knew that Dominic realised that he had been caught.

"Your going to tell Letty aren't you?" Dominic stated dejectedly. He knew that even if he apologized and begged for forgiveness Letty would end their relationship.

"No I'm not" Mario answered smirking as Dominic's head shot up in hope.

"You are going to, I will leave now and send Leticia back in. You will tell her otherwise I'll will and don't doubt that if I have to tell her that you wont come out of this alive. Her brother and his friends will no doubt come after you" Mario told him firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Do you understand me Dominic?" Mario added when the younger man did not say a word. Dominic wanted to knock the old man flat for trying to tell him what to do, but he knew he couldn't because then he'd lose Letty for good. Not that he wasn't already going to lose Letty for good.

Outside the trailer, Letty sat on Leon's skyline with Leon, Mia and Vince. The group sat talking about where Jesse may have ran to, Leon was trying Jesse's mobile every few minutes but not getting through.

"Hey guys isn't that Jesse there?" Letty asked pointing to a white Jetta that was making its way towards them. The Jetta had two cars with it, identical black Toyota Supra's. Each supra had simple decals on the hood of the car that read 'OTR' and the name Tran in cursive below the large 'OTR' letters.

Leon muttered a string of curse when he realised who those guys were. At first glance he thought that it was Johnny and Lance in the supra's but to his surprise it was two other males who didn't look at all like Tran's or even Asian at all. Leon noticed that Jesse didn't look scared at all, in fact he looked rather happy. This was confusing everyone.

"Jesse are you all right?" Mia asked when Jesse pulled up. Mia opened the door and barely waited till he had stood up before hugging him.

"Mia let the boy breath" Vince called laughing as Mia hugged him tightly.

As the group greeted Jesse, the two guys from the supra's got out of their cars and waited patiently while the group said their hello's. A phone ringing behind them, made the group realise that the guys in the supra's hadn't left. Letty turned around as one of the boys turned back to his car talking on a phone. The other guy stood tall as the group studied him. Letty was shocked to see that this guy looked identical to Brian, but Letty knew that this guy was not Brian.

"Um guys meet Brandon O'Connor, he and Matt stopped Johnny and Lance. Brandon actually my half brother as well, how cool is that I have actual brothers" Jesse said excitedly.

"Jesse these guys are in the OTR, they could have killed you" Leon exclaimed. He didn't trust Tran's and he sure as hell didn't trust anyone in the OTR.

"Didn't you just hear him, his one of us. The only people gonna end up dead today are Johnny and Lance when Brian catches them" Brandon said stepping forward and getting into Leon's face. Leon glared back at Brandon.

"Yo Brandon, that was Brian he said we have to wait here, one's to play bodyguard for Mario's daughter and the other is to play chauffeur for Mario" Matt said walking back to them.

"All right, I got Leticia and you got Mario" Brandon said making the decision quickly.

"Why do you get Leticia for?" Matt asked obviously disappointed.

"Because your likely to hit on her and get your ass kicked" Brandon told the younger man. Letty laughed at Brandon and Matt's conversation.

"Why do I get a bodyguard for?" Letty asked interrupting them.

"Damm Brian was right she is hot" Matt exclaimed looking Letty up and down. Brandon groaned at his brothers statement even though he agreed with it, he had been told that Letty didn't like being hit on.

"I apologise for him, my little brother has a tendency to speak before he thinks" Brandon said giving Letty a smile before turning and giving Matt a glare. Letty had to smile at Brandon's remarks. Matt did after all look rather like a disappointed little boy who'd been told he couldn't play with his favourite toy.

Before either could continue, the door to the trailer opened and out stepped Mario. Mario noticed Brandon and Matt standing with the group and headed over to them.

"I see you boys found young Jesse, good, one less thing for Brian to worry about" Mario muttered noticing Jesse standing to one side. Turning his attention to his daughter, he motioned for Brandon and Matt to step back a moment. "Leticia, child Dominic has something he needs to tell you inside. If after he tells you, you wish to leave Brandon will be here to take you to where our camp" Mario told his daughter softly. Letty didn't like what her father was saying and she hoped beyond all hope that Dominic wasn't going to tell her what she thought he was.

"Papi what is going on?" Letty asked, worry etched into her expression.

"Leticia sweetheart it is not for me to tell you, it is solely for Dominic to say" Mario told her, cupping her cheek in her hand. "Go now child and talk to him" Mario urged, pushing her gently towards the trailer.

Mario watched his only daughter walk nervously into the trailer, he wished she didn't have to go through this but he hoped that it would serve to bring her home. As soon as the door was shut Mario turned to Matt and Brandon.

"I want the two of you to stay here. When she comes out she's not going to be in a good mood, she will be upset so be gentle with her. If she wishes to leave then bring to our camp site and take her straight to Brian" Mario said.

"Why Brian?" Matt asked

"Because she's not going to want to talk to her brother, you both know his opinion of Dominic, she'll be fine with Brian. He will be able to calm her down hopefully. I'm going to take one of the supra's back" Mario said holding his hand out for Matt's keys.

"Won't she want to see you?" Brandon asked softly.

"I doubt it but I need to speak with Brian and the boys before she comes back" Mario answered taking the keys from Matt and moving towards the second supra. Brandon and Matt said their good-byes as Mario took off in the supra.

"What is going on?" Mia asked firmly, she didn't like the sound of what was happening.

"Torreto was caught cheating again and Mario decided it was time that Torreto actually told Letty that he'd been unfaithful instead of letting her catch him" Brandon said quietly, his eyes locked onto the trailer looking for any form of disturbance.

Inside the trailer, Letty sat beside Dominic and waited for him to tell her what was going on. His whole posture told her it was something that he wasn't happy about doing.

"Let you know I love you right?" Dominic began softly. He turned to face her and waited till she answered before he continued. Dominic reached across and held her hands in his.

"Right, what is going on Dom?" Letty asked, almost scared to know what the answer was.

"Well um, a few weeks ago at the races, you weren't there because you were sick. Umm I ran into Annabelle Tran and umm-"

"No please tell me you didn't" Letty pleaded interrupting him. Tears had already began to fall down her cheeks as the reality of what he was telling her set in. Dominic nodded and looked down at their linked hands, ashamed of what he had done.

"I'm sorry Letty, I fucked up again, I am so sorry baby. Baby I swear I won't do it again, please don't leave baby" Dominic pleaded with her. Letty looked into his eyes, she recognised the speech, it was the same one that he gave her every other time she had caught him cheating. Letty knew what she should do; she should leave him for good this time. She had promised herself the last time he had cheated that if it happened again she would leave him and she wouldn't go back.

"Dom I can't take you back this time" Letty said through her tears. She wanted to believe that he meant what he said this time but she couldn't, she had heard him say it too many times than she cared to count.

"Letty baby I love you, it was a mistake I swear I won't do it again" Dominic pleaded, slipping down onto his knees.

"No if you really loved me then you wouldn't cheat on me. If you really loved me then you wouldn't go to other women for sex Dominic. You swore last time that that was the last time you'd ever cheat, but look what happened you cheated again" Letty yelled standing up and knocking Dominic backwards.

"I'm not going to take you back this Dominic, it's over" Letty added softly. Tears running down her face, she leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead before standing up again and walking out of the trailer.

"Letty!" Brandon yelled, noticing Letty come out of the trailer and looking around for someone, most likely her father. Brandon hurried over to her and led her back to where the cars were parked.

"Where did my father go?" Letty asked roughly wiping away her tears.

"He had to talk to Brian and Alex. You want me to take you over there?" Brandon told her. Letty nodded and followed Brandon towards the cars.

"Letty where are you going?" Mia asked as she approached her.

"Mia, I need some time away from Dominic. Can you pack my clothes up for me please? I don't want to face him again, not yet anyway," Letty asked softly looking her best friend in the eye.

"Sure sweetie, do you want me to bring them around to you?" Mia asked giving her best friend a hug.

"No that's okay one of us will come back for her things" Brandon said interrupting them.

Matt saw Dominic step out of the trailer and head for them, instantly Matt nudged his brother and nodded in the direction of Dominic. Brandon nodded that he had seen him.

"Letty I think its time to go" Brandon said taking Letty's elbow and directing her towards the car. Looking over her shoulder Letty saw Dominic heading for them. Quickly Letty stepped into the back seat of the supra, when she had sat down Matt moved the seat back and got in himself.

"Where the fuck do you two think that you are taking her?" Dominic demanded getting in Brandon's face. Brandon stood to his full height and looked Dominic in the eye.

"We're taking her away from here, you going to stop me?" Brandon said threateningly.

"Before you answer that I suggest you take a look a good look at the cars decals or listen to your friend here," Brandon said motioning to Leon.

"Brandon, let's go" Matt called from the car.

"Stay away all right" Brandon said glaring at Dominic, before quickly moving around to the other side of the car and getting into the car.

Dominic stood in shock, as the car pulled away, he saw the letters OTR and knew it was useless to try anything with them. They'd quickly have more of their people there before the team could do anything.

Letty turned in her seat and watched Dominic and the team watch her as she rode away in the back of the supra. She didn't know these guys at all yet she knew that her father did and at the moment that was all that mattered to her.


	2. chapter two

A/N: Sorry this is so delayed. But a lot of things have been going on in my life. My dad had a heartattack a couple of months ago and then there was university and work. So I haven't had a lot of time to do much of anything. Hopefully this chapter will tie you over till I can figure out how to write what I want to portray.

On the other side of race wars Brian looked around the tent at his friends, Adam Tran and Alex Rodriguez.

"She tell him yet?" Alex asked.

"She hadn't when I left but Mario was talking to them when I left" Brian answered.

Alex opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut short by Mario walking into the tent. Mario sat in the camp chair between Brian and Adam.

"He going to tell her?" Alex asked anxiously. He wanted to go and beat the shit out of Torreto for what he's done to his sister. But ofcourse every time he has gone to try it, his friends would realise what he was doing and stop him.

"He was telling her when I left, Brandon and Matt brought Jesse back and they were going to stay until she is ready" Mario told him.

"Brian, I know you were undercover and I'm sorry that we may have blown your cover -" Mario started

"It's fine Mario, I was going to hand in my badge and gun Monday morning. I'm tired of this job" Brian informed the older man. The older man nodded accepting the younger mans answer.

Meanwhile back at the Torreto camp.

"Jesse what did you mean that those guys were your brothers?" Leon asked turning away from the cars that were driving away.

"Well you remember when I visited my father the other week. He told me that I had older brothers from his previous relationship. And today when Matt and Brandon found me, they recognised my from a photo our eldest brother Brian managed to get from our father. And yes it's the same Brian that's been living with us for the past few months. They told me everything" Jesse rambled. Thoroughly confusing the rest of the team.

"Brian will explain everything later," Jesse added as an afterthought.

"So they told you that they were your brothers and you believed them. Jesse you don't know these guys, you've never met them before" Mia asked Jesse quietly.

"Well Mia they did kinda show me my birth certificate and photos of them with our dad. They even had one of my dad and me before he went to jail. So yeah Mia I do believe them, the only thing I didn't get to ask them was why they told me not to bring up our father around Brian and Jordan" Jesse answered looking confused at the last part of his sentence. Everyone else in the team looked around, not sure whether to believe him or not. Leon could understand why Jesse would believe the guys, he could see a tiny resemblance in the eyes but that was all. Leon knew that ever since Jesse's dad had told him that he had four older brothers and an older sister, Jesse had been trying to track them down.

"Dom what happened with Letty?" Mia asked turning to her brother.

"It's over, Mario made me tell her I cheated on her. And Letty did what I've been dreading she'd do since the first time I cheated on her. She dumped me," Dominic said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry but Dom seriously how many times did you think you'd get away with cheating on her" Mia told her brother softly. She didn't want to upset him further but he needed to realise he couldn't have Letty and sleep with every other women.

"I know not everyone is going to like this suggestion but since everything has turned out pretty shitty why don't we pack up and go home" Leon suggested.

"That might be a good idea, just to keep everyone out of trouble" Mia said looking from Dom to Vince.


	3. chapter three

A/N: here is the next chapter for all of you reading it, sorry it took so long.

OTR stands for O'Connor, Tran and Rodriguez.

To everyone who reviewed thank you for your comments.

Just so you know it will probably be a week before this is updated again. I am trying to work on stories I have lost inspiration on. So look for 'Letty and Leon' to be updated in the next couple of weeks.

**Chapter three**

Brandon and Matt led Letty towards the smaller trailer and opened the door for her. They told her that they would catch her later and that everything she should need until someone brought her things is in the trailer. Letty wasn't sure why they were leaving her alone but she was thankful for some time alone to process what was happening.

After shutting the door for her the boys turned and headed towards the trailer that was Adam Tran's. Inside they find Mario, Brian, Alex and Adam sitting talking.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Alex asked the two boys immediately.

"She's gone quiet so I don't know how okay she is. She's in last trailer" Matt told them quickly, the way Alex was starring at them was beginning to make him nervous. But then again Alex had the power to intimidate someone with a single glance, it was one of the few reasons that people chose not to anger him.

"She's just found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her. She's upset and instead of showing her emotions she's withdrawing into herself and probably blaming herself for it" Brandon told them bluntly. He ignored the look the Alex gave him.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Alex said decisively standing up and heading for the doorway.

"Uh Alex just bear in mind that she actually loved the guy" Brandon started as Alex passed him.

"Yeah and you've never liked the guy so don't go saying or acting like you're about to tell her 'I told you so'. Take it from someone who has a sister that's been cheated on, she wont want you to through it in her face" Brian said standing up and looking his best friend.

"I do my best" Alex said before leaving the trailer.

Alex quickly made his way to the last trailer. Knocking on the door, he waited a second before entering. When he stepped inside he couldn't see his sister at first but on a closer look he found her curled up on the bed a sleep. Alex noticed the dried tear streaks on her face and knew that she had cried herself to sleep. He sat silently on the edge of the bed, trying not to wake her up, and just watched her sleep for a few minutes.

While he watched her sleep he thought about their childhood. Their parents had divorced when Letty was only 8 and Alex 10. Their mother had taken Letty to LA to live and rarely allowed Letty to return to Barstow to spend time with Alex and their father. However their mother may have restricted Letty's access to her father, she never tried to stop her from ringing Alex. Alex had begged his father to fight for custody of Letty but he never did saying he didn't want to hurt their mother, nor did he want her to take Alex from him as well. Letty on the other hand didn't ask for her father to fight for custody, she had had enough of them fighting and usually did her best to keep the peace between them. Although this was unknown by the team.

Not wanting to wake her Alex placed a soft kiss on her forehead before standing up from the bed.

"Sleep well baby girl" Alex said softly before leaving the trailer.

Alex quickly found the rest of the crew sitting in fold up chairs around a table. Everyone at the table stopped talking when they spotted Alex approaching.

"What happened?" Mario asked nervously. He of all of them knew his son had a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth when it came time to talk about emotional topics. He hoped that since they hadn't heard any crashes or screams of pain that he had actually managed not to upset his sister.

"She's asleep. Looks like she cried herself to sleep. Wish I could kill Torreto for hurting her like that" Alex told them as he sat in an empty chair beside Brian.

"It'd be to suspicious if he died now," Brian said simply. Alex and Adam chuckled knowing that Brian was already thinking of ways for Alex to get back at Dominic. Mario simply shook his head at the boys' statements.

"Brian what about those things that are putting Letty in danger?" Mario asked knowing that Brian would know he was talking about the 3 Honda Civics that the team was using to hijack the trucks. Brian, Adam and Alex had told Mario months ago that they had found the Civics outside Brian's warehouse and had installed video surveillance to find out who was leaving them there. The boys had been shocked when they had seen Letty and her team getting into the cars, while talking about the truck they were going to hijack.

Since finding those cars the three boys had toyed with the idea of stealing the cars so that the team could not hijack anymore trucks. That idea had become more of a plan when Brian had been asked to go undercover with the investigation. Although finding and destroying the evidence that could put Letty in jail become more important to Brian when his father had demanded that he visit him in jail. Mario had told Brian that it would be wise to see what the other man had to say since it was the first time that he had demanded his oldest son to visit. In the past Brian's father had never demanded that any of his son's visit rather he had only requested them to visit. During the visit Brian's father had announced that he had cheated on his wife when she had been pregnant with their youngest child and that this affair had resulted in another child. Before Brian could leave his father told him that this child was now in trouble, how he didn't know because he hadn't been told that. Brian's father had told him everything about his youngest brother and where to find him. The older O'Connor had also told Brian that he hadn't told the three younger O'Connor's about Jesse because he felt that they'd understand it better coming from someone else in a different setting to a jail visitation room. So after the visit Brian had sat his brothers, Brandon, Matt and Jordan down and explained to them about Jesse, leaving out that he was in trouble.

Brian had been surprised when his father had told him about Jesse. But at the same time he was thankful, in a way, that it was Jesse because it would be less complicated for him to get both of them (Jesse and Letty) out of trouble at the same time. Brian was also thankful that Jesse had never outright said that they were hijacking trucks because conversations between were monitored to a degree.

"We'll have to take care of them tonight" Brian suggested softly so not to be overheard by anyone else. The only people in their crew that knew why Brian was really undercover were Adam, Alex, Brandon and Mario. Everyone else in the crew simply thought that he was on some drug case.

"Yeah before they can go again" Adam added nodding in agreement.

"Why don't the three of you go into the trailer and plan what you're going to do" Mario suggested. The three boys stood and walked in to the trailer that they had come out of half an hour ago.


End file.
